It About Love
by Naiya-OKS
Summary: Cinta itu pelangi/Warna-warni yang melengkapi hidup kita/Tidak selalu menyenangkan, tetapi rasa sakitlah yang membuatnya sempurna/Jo Twin/OS/warning inside/RnR


**Author: Naiya-OKS aka Jung Ah Heon**

**Cast: Jo Twin, Minwoo, Jeongmin**

**Genre: -failed- romance and angst**

**Rate: T**

**Warning's: BL,AU,gaje,Mpreg,OOC,typos etc**

**Disclaimer : Leeteuk suami saya dan ide ini milik saya.**

**Notes: untuk endingnya saya terinspirasi dari salah satu FF dengan cast ChunJoe milik Black Key aka Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa. Ngga tau kenapa, tiba-tiba waktu nulis kebayang adegannya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Dan semoga Dean ngga marah sama saya. Ok happy reading and RnR.**

…

**Cinta itu manis**

**Ia akan tersipu jika ada yang menggodanya**

"Youngmin, kau terlihat ceria sekali hari ini. Ada apa?" Tanya seorang namja manis dengan _namtage_ Noo Minwoo. Seorang namja manis lainnya terlihat mengangguk. Agaknya dia menetujui perkataan sahabatnya itu. ya, mereka adalah tiga namja manis yang bersekolah di StarShip High School. Ketiganya telah bersahabat sejak duduk di sekolah dasar. Tak heran kalau ketiganya sangat dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain. Mereka adalah Jo Youngmin, Noo Minwoo dan Lee Jeongmin

"Ah aku tau Minwoo!" seru Jeongmin yang tentu saja membuat kaget kedua temannya. "dia pasti baru bertemu dengan Kwangmin. Benar kan?" selidik Jeongmin dengan raut jahil.

"apa sih? Tidak kok." Jawab Youngmin. Sambil berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang tentunya sudah terlanjur dilihat oleh Jeongmin dan Minwoo.

"ayo ngaku saja. Kau bertemu dengannya kan?"

"tidak. Jangan paksa aku. kalian berdua menyebalkan." Dan Tawa terdengar dari ruangan kelas itu.

**Cinta juga bisa menyebalkan**

**Ia akan kesal jika orang dicintainya tak paham dengan tanda cintanya**

"Kwangmin, kau bisa memakai payungku. Jika terus menunggu hujan kapan kau akan pulang."

"lalu bagaimana dengan anda Youngmin-ssi?"

"aku membawa jas hujan kok. Kau pakai saja payungku."

"terima kasih Youngmin-ssi. Tapi tidak usah. Saya akan berlari saja." Dan Kwangmin berlari menerobos hujan dengan cepat. Tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh dari Youngmin. Youngmin sendiri tampak menggigit bibirnya. Menahan isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

…

"maaf Kwangmin. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

"sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa Youngmin-ssi. "

"tapi minuma- ah kau boleh mengambil punyaku."

"tidak usah. Aku akan membelinya lagi."

Dan kembali, Youngmin menelan pil pahit.

**Cinta juga terasa pahit**

**Apalagi ketika orang yang ia cintai tak membalas perasaannya**

"Kwangmin, ini untukmu." Youngmin mengulurkan sebuah kotak dan surat berwarna ungu.

"apa ini Youngmin-ssi?"

"err itu coklat buatanku. Semoga kau menyukainya." Semburat tipis berwarna merah tampak menghiasi wajah Youngmin.

"lalu ini apa?"

"kau bisa membacanya sendiri Kwangmin. Aku tunggu jawabanmu besok."

-esoknya-

"Youngmin-ssi, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya." Senyum pahit menghiasi wajah Youngmin. Agaknya dia mulai mendapat firasat buruk.

"katakanlah."

"maaf Yaoungmin-ssi. Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi hanya sebatas teman saja."

"baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kuharap kita masih bisa berteman Kwangmin." Youngmin tersenyum meski tetes air mata juga membasahi wajah cantiknya. "baiklah. Aku akan ke kelas dulu."

"tunggu Youngmin-ssi!"

"aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Coklatnya enak." Youngmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Meski hanya senyum pedih.

**Cinta juga bisa egois**

**Ia akan melakukan apapun agar memiliki orang yang dicintainya**

'aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.'

"appa~" dengan manja, Youngmin memeluk ayahnya yang sedang menikmati kopi.

"ada apa Youngie? Jangan ber-aegyo. Katakan saja, kau ingin apa."

"ah appa memang yang paling mengerti aku."

"tentu saja. Aku kan appamu." Ujar ayah Youngmin sambil mencubit hidung anaknya dengan gemas.

"appa, masih bekerja sama dengan Jo Corp?"

"tentu saja. Wae?"

"err appa, bisakah mengatur perjodohanku dengan anaknya."

"anaknya? Tunggu apa Jo Kwangmin yang kau maksud?"

"ne appa. Aturkan untukku ne." dan tentu saja, appanya tidak dapat menolak tatapan memelas Youngmin.

**Cinta juga berarti kesabaran**

**Ketika ia menunggu cintanya terbalas**

"kau harus tahu Youngmin. Aku menerima pertunangan ini karena appa." Wajah dingin Kwangmin terlihat mengeras.

"baiklah." Meski berkata begitu, tetap saja, Youngmin merasakan dadanya bagai dirobek.

"ah dan satu lagi. aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

"tentu saja. Ini kan hanya perjodohan orang tua kita."

…

Youngmin menatap cincin di jari manisnya dengan pandangan miris. Perlahan dia melepas cincin itu. toh, tidak ada gunanya meski dipakai.

"Kwangmin, kapan kau dapat mengerti perasaanku?" hari ini Kwangmin kembali membatalkan janji mereka dan memilih pergi dengan kekasihnya. Dan hal itu membuat Youngmin menunggu berjam-jam di restoran. Dan Youngmin hanya mampu menangis-lagi-.

**Cinta juga dapat berarti cemburu**

**Ia akan marah dan tersakiti apabila melihat kekasihnya bersama orang lain**

Youngmin berusaha mengenyahkan gambar-gambar tidak enak dari kepalanya. Namun sayang, bukannya menghilang, kilasan kejadian itu malah semakin membekas di otaknya. Bayangan Kwangmin mencium gadis di taman belakang sekolah.

Sebenarnya Youngmin hanya ingin bersantai. Toh siapa sangka jika akhirnya dia malah stress. Lagipula siapa yang tidak stress jika melihat tunanganmu berciuman dengan gadis lain di hadapanmu. Dia ingin marah, tapi pada siapa. Pada rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar atau pada Kwangmin yang tidak pernah bisa mencintainya. Entahlah, sekarang Youngmin hanya mampu menangis.

**Cinta juga sakit**

**Ia akan menangis jika kekasihnya pergi**

Kwangmin menatap namja canti di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran. Keadaan Youngmin benar-benar menggenaskan. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, matanya membengkak dan terlihat tidak bersemangat. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Youngmin yang biasanya ia kenal. Youngmin yang cantik, manis, dan ceria.

"jadi ada apa?" Suara kwangmin memecah kebisuan yang melanda mereka.

"aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Tangan mungil Youngmin mengulurkan cincin pertunangan mereka.

"apa maksudnya?"

"aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku yang meminta appa untuk membuat perjodohan kita. Aku melakukannya supaya bisa dekat denganmu dan kau bisa mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau tetap mencintai kekasihnya. Dan aku akan menyerah. Aku minta maaf karena sudah mengganggumu. Anggap saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Permisi."

Kwangmin hanya mampu terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kejutan yang baru ia dengar. Dan ketika tersadar, Youngmin sudah pergi. Dengan meninggalkan cincin di depannya. Dan saat itu juga ada ruang kosong yang tercipta di dalam hatinya. Akhirnya ia sadar ia menyukai Youngmin tepat disaat Youngmin meninggalkannya.

**Tetapi cinta juga bahagia**

**Terutama jika ia bersama dengan kekasihnya**

"hah" seorang namja tampan tampak terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Sesaat kemudian dia mengelus tempat kosong disampingnya. Kemudian dia berdiri, dan mulai mencari orang yang seharusnya menemaninya tidur. Tak juga menemukannya, akhirnya dia pergi ke dapur. Dan dia melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu di atas meja makan.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang namja yang membelakangi. Membuatnya menoleh dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"kenapa meninggalkanku Youngie? Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu."

"hehehe. Maaf ya chagi. Tiba-tiba aku ingin cake."

"mengidam eoh?" tanyanya sambil mengelus perut namja cantiknya yang tak lagi rata. Mencoba merasakan gerakan ringan dari sana. Ya, akhirnya dia dan Youngmin menikah. Setelah mengalami banyak halangan tentunya. Dan ternyata, 2 bulan yang lalu Youngmin positive hamil. Hal itulah yang membuat Kwangmin sangat berbahagia sekarang.

"lalu kenapa kau terbangun chagi?"

"aku mimpi buruk baby." Jawab Kwangmin sambil menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher Youngmin.

"sshhh hentikan chagi. Kau membuatku kegelian. Memangnya apa mimpimu?"

"aku bermimpi tentang kita, dulu. Di masa-masa aku menyakitimu dan selalu membuatmu menangis."

"sudahlah. Toh kejadian itu sudah lewat. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah bersama."

"saranghaeyo Youngie."

"nado saranghae Kwangie."

**Cinta itu pelangi**

**Warna-warni yang melengkapi hidup kita**

**Tidak selalu menyenangkan, tetapi rasa sakitlah yang membuatnya sempurna.**

**The END**

gimana? Adakah yang paham dengan ceritanya? Saia ngerasa kok feel-nya ngga dapet ya? Menurut kalian gimana? Oh ya, big thanks for **yeonRA137, chanmoody, KuyuPuyuh137** yang udah review di About Us. Tapi maaf ya, itu cuma OS aja...oke RnR please. Dan jangan bash cast.


End file.
